Profesora particular
by SexSexAndMoreSexFaberry
Summary: Rachel lleva tiempo queriendo aprender a tocar la guitarra y busca una profesora particular para que le enseñe a tocarla. Al final Rachel no sabe si quiere tocar la guitarra o a su profesora.


Siento el retraso, la verdad es que las vacaciones están siendo más ajetreadas de lo que pensé. Llevo un par de horas escribiendo esto para poder subirlo antes de irme a dormir, y ya estoy muriendo de sueño y ni siquiera le he dado una segunda lectura así que lo siento mucho si hay algún error, que seguro que lo hay.

Otra cosa, he empezado a adaptar un libro que me gustó bastante y me gustaría saber si os interesaría que lo suba, más que nada porque lleva tiempo y no voy a subirlo para que no lo lea nadie. Si os interesa hacedero saber por favor, ya llevo unos capítulos adaptados.

Gracias por la paciencia que me tienen y sobre todo gracias por los follows, favs y reviews.

Un saludo

* * *

><p><strong>Profesora particular<strong>

Llevaba varias semanas con una idea rondando mi mente, no podía sacármela de la cabeza por mucho que lo intentara; quería aprender a tocar la guitarra. Nunca me había interesado por aprender a tocar ningún instrumento, y eso era raro, porque la música era mi pasión, mi inspiración… mi vida. Estaba en el tercer año de carrera de teatro en NYADA y creo que era una de las pocas personas de la universidad que no tocaba ningún instrumento, aunque eso lo compensaba con mi voz, que era una de las mejores de mi curso.

Desde hace unas semanas se me había metido en la cabeza que quería aprender a tocar la guitarra, no me preguntéis por qué quería tocar ese instrumento en concreto, porque no lo sé. Lo normal sería que me interesara en el piano, dado que mi padre era profesor en un conservatorio y el piano era su especialidad. Pero había algo en la guitarra que llamaba mi atención, a mi parecer una persona se volvía realmente follable cuando estaba tocando una guitarra.

Hoy decidí dejar de darle vueltas a la idea y llevarla por fin a la acción, así que cuando terminé la última clase del día me acerqué al panel de anuncios en el que había carteles desde "se alquila piso" a "se busca" con la foto de un gatito; en fin, después de buscar unos segundo encontré varios folletos de gente que enseñaba a tocar la guitarra, tomé nota de varios números y me fui.

Media hora después llegué a mi casa, me hice una ensalada y me senté en el sofá para empezar con la misión "Convertirme en una gran guitarrista". Saqué el móvil y marqué en primer número que tenía apuntado, pero después de esperar varios tonos saltó el contestador, así que llamé al siguiente, con el mismo resultado, y así me paso con otros dos números de teléfono más. Marqué otro número rezando porque alguien atendiera, porque estaba pensando que el destino me estaba mandando una señal para que desistiera en mi intento de tocar la guitarra.

No tuve que esperar mucho cuando una voz suave y muy femenina respondió mi llamada:

—**¿Hola? —**sonaba como si acabara de despertarse.

—**Buenos días, ¿con quién hablo?**

—**Creo que esa pregunta la debería hacer yo, es usted quien me ha llamado.**

—**Cierto, perdón, soy Rachel Berry y llamaba por el anuncio que hay en la universidad para aprender a tocar la guitarra—**solté de golpe, así me olvido hasta de respirar**—Y por favor, no me trates de usted, solo tengo 21 años. Ahora, ¿te importaría decirme tu nombre? Odio hablar con una persona sin saber como se llama.**

—**Ok—**dijo con una voz divertida**—Me llamo Quinn Fabray, y dime, ¿cuál es tu nivel de guitarra? Sabes tocar algo o quieres empezar de cero.**

—**Mi nivel… bueno la verdad es que ni siquiera tengo una guitarra todavía, había pensado ir a comprara con alguien que supiera tocar para que no me engañaran en la tienda, pero mi amigo está demasiado ocupado como para ir con migo; olvidé que tenía que comprarla antes de llamar para que me dieran clases.**

—**Rachel, ¿verdad?**

—**Sí—**musité algo molesta de que no estuviera segura de mi nombre cuando se lo había dicho hace apenas un minuto.

—**Podemos hacer una cosa, si tienes la tarde libre podría acompañarte a la tienda en la que yo compré mi última guitarra y donde compre todo lo relacionado con la música; ¿qué te parece?**

—**Perfecto, pero antes que nada también me gustaría saber cuánto cobras por cada clase y si la tarde de hoy cuanta como una clase, así puedo empezar a hacer un documento excel y gestionar los gastos.**

—**Bueno, yo creo que eso es mejor hablarlo en persona y llegamos a un precio que nos parezca justo a ambas, y por supuesto que esta tarde no te la voy a cobrar, no soy tan tacaña—**rió Quinn, y me pareció uno de los sonidos más sensuales que había escuchado nunca.

—**Está bien, dime hora y lugar y estaré allí.**

—**Te lo mando por mensaje así no se te olvida, ¿te parece bien en dos horas?**

—**No hay problema.**

Dos horas después estaba en la puerta de la cafetería que me había indicado aquella desconocida. Desde que había cortado la llamada no podía dejar de imaginarme como sería Quinn; no la había visto nunca, pero tenía una voz muy sexy y tenía la impresión de que sería una chica muy guapa. No es que eso fuera importante porque yo no estaba interesada en tener una relación con nadie pero bueno, solo estaba soñando despierta.

—**¿Rachel? —**la voz de la desconocida que estaba rondando mis pensamientos me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

—**Ho, ho, hola—**tartamudeé torpemente. Vale, su voz por teléfono no le hacía justicia a lo sensual que había sonado mi nombre en su boca, y definitivamente era guapa, por no ser vulgar y decir que estaba buenísima; era una de las chicas más guapas que había visto en mi vida.

—**¿Te encuentras bien? —**su cara de confusión me hizo salir del trance en el que estaba.

—**Perdón, me distraigo con cualquier cosa—**sacudí la cabeza**—Rachel Berry, un placer conocerte—**dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

Vi como una sonrisa se instalaba en su cara.

—**Quinn Fabray, el placer es mío, y ahora dime; ¿prefieres tomar algo y hablar de dinero o vamos a buscar a tu bebé y dejamos la charla de dinero para más tarde?**

—**¿Mi bebé? —**pregunté totalmente confundida.

—**Me refiero a ir a comprar tu guitarra, siempre me refiero a mis guitarras como mis bebés, supongo que ya es costumbre.**

—**Ah, bueno, pues la verdad es que si no te importa me gustaría comprar a mi "bebé" cuanto antes, llevo días queriendo comprarla y ya estoy impaciente.**

—**Te entiendo, pues entonces vamos yendo, la tienda esta en la siguiente calle.**

—**¿Cuánto tiempo llevas tocando?**

—**Pues si te soy sincera no sabría decirte, no recuerdo una época de mi vida en la que no tocase, me enseño mi abuelo cando era pequeña, así que prácticamente toda la vida.**

—**¡Qué suerte!, yo siempre le reclamo a mi padre que no me enseñara a tocar el piano cuando era pequeña, él es un gran pianista—**le contaba mientras caminábamos en dirección a la tienda de música**—¿cuántos años tienes?, espero que no te moleste la pregunta, pero tengo curiosidad.**

—**No, para nada, no me molesta, tengo 18 recién cumplidos, estoy en primero de carrera, estoy estudiando para ser compositora.**

—**Pareces algo mayor. Yo ya estoy en tercero de carrera—**la miré y tenía una ceja levantada como dejando una pregunta en el aire, y siendo sincera creo que con ese gesto arruinó mi ropa interior**—teatro.**

—**Teatro… ah claro, tu eres la famosa Rachel Berry, por lo que dicen algunos profesores de la universidad cantas como los ángeles y eres la alumna perfecta… te odiaba.**

—**¿Me odiabas? Ni siquiera me conocías hasta hoy. Además lo has dicho en pasado, ¿ya no lo haces?**

—**Es que los profesores te mencionan cada dos por tres y eso me irritaba un poco. Y por supuesto que lo he dicho en pasado, no podría odiarte después de conocerte, eres demasiado guapa.**

Y con eso me dejó en blanco y abrió la puerta de la tienda.

—**Hola Jake, ¿cómo va el negocio?**

—**¡Quinn!, tanto tiempo sin verte, ya pensaba que me habías cambiado e ibas a comprar a otra tienda.**

—**Para nada, solo he estado algo ocupada, te traigo a nuevos clientes, te presento a Rachel, viene a comprar su primera guitarra.**

Ahora la atención del hombre estaba en mi.

—**Encantado Rachel, yo soy Jake, y dime, que tienes en mente.**

—**¿Cómo?**

—**Me refiero a qué clase de guitarra quieres comprar, eléctrica, acústica, electroacústica, … **

Miré a Quinn algo cabizbaja y sin saber que decir. Quinn me salvó.

—**Creo que para empezar está bien con una acústica, si le interesan las eléctricas le puedo prestar yo una que tengo varias viejas que no uso nunca.**

—**Bueno, pues vamos a ello.**

Una hora después estaba en una cafetería con Quinn y una guitarra a mi lado. La verdad estaba bastante contenta, no me había gastado mucho dinero y me había comprado lo guitarra, una funda, una correa para colgarla, un afinador y varios complementos más. Ahora Quinn y yo íbamos a habar sobre las clases.

—**Lo primero que tengo que saber es cuántas clases por semana quieres tener.**

—**Había pensado en 2 o 3.**

—**Creo que para empezar es mejor que demos solo 2 por semana.**

—**¿Y cuánto me saldría?**

—**Normalmente cobro 7$ la clase, que es de una hora y media, pero la verdad es que me caes bastante bien y tengo la impresión de que me voy a divertir mucho enseñándote a tocar, así que por ser tú voy a cobrarte 4$ la clase; además así podré presumir ante mis profesores de que soy tu nueva profesora—**me guiñó un ojo.

Tenía la impresión de estaba flirteando con migo, pero tampoco quería parecer una paranoica.

—**Supongo que gracias por la rebaja, la verdad es que todo me está saliendo más barato de lo que pensaba.**

—**Me alegro. Otra cosa, prefieres dar las clases en tu casa o en la mía.**

—**Pues si no te importa preferiría hacerlo en tu casa, comparto piso con dos personas más y ya bastante me soportan cuando me paso el día cantando.**

—**Por mi no hay problema, y si yo fuera tu compañera de piso estaría encantada de escucharte cantar todo el día.**

—**Ni si quiera me has escuchado cantar.**

—**Pero tengo la impresión de que tienes una voz preciosa, es más, me encantaría que cantaras alguna de las canciones que he compuesto.**

—**¿En serio?**

—**¿Por qué no?, lo único que hacen es coger polvo en la libreta de canciones que tengo en la mesita de noche.**

—**Me encantaría.**

Seguimos conversando un rato y me regaló un libro para principiantes y me dijo que empezara a leerlo antes de la primera clase, que sería dentro de dos días. Nos despedimos una hora después y me fui a casa. Allí estaba Brody, uno de mis compañeros de piso y estuve hablando con él sobre lo de las clases.

—**Está muy bien para empezar Rach—**dijo ojeando la guitarra**—siento no haber podido acompañarte y no poder ser yo quien te de clases, pero ya sabes que estoy muy ocupado.**

Brody estaba en último año de carrera y era uno de mis mejores amigos, en realdad era más que eso, era como un hermano mayor, lo conocí el primer año que vine a Nueva York, y gracias a él no morí en las primeras semanas de clase, unos meses después de conocerle me dijo que uno de sus compañeros se iba a mudar y que quedaba una habitación libre y que me podía mudar si me interesaba, eso me libró de mi compañera de cuarto en la residencia, que era bastante promiscua y tenía que soportar sus gemidos 4 veces por semana como mínimo.

—**¿Y quién es el afortunado o afortunada que va a enseñarte a tocar?**

—**Afortunada, y su nombre es Quinn Fabray.**

Brody escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo y me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—**¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Quinn Fabray?**

—**Sí, ¿cuál es el problema?, ¿la conoces?**

—**Digamos que he oído mucho sobre ella y sobre lo bien que se lo pasan sus alumnas con su juguetito. **

—**¿De qué hablas? ¿qué juguetito?**

—**Se dice que Quinn se acuesta con la mayoría de sus alumnas… y que tiene pene.**

Ahora fue mi turno de atragantarme.

—**¿Es transexual?**

—**No, he oído que es intersexual, nació así y sus padres la repudiaron, así que se crió con su abuelo.**

—**¿Y cómo sabes tu esas cosas?**

—**Tenemos amigos en común.**

—**Bueno, pues no tienes por qué preocuparte, yo no voy a ser una más de sus alumnas con la cual tiene sexo.**

—**No he dicho que me preocupase, es más, creo que te vendría bien echar un polvo, llevas bastante sin follar.**

—**¡Brody! —**le grité mientras buscaba un almohadón para tirárselo a la cama **— no hables de mi vida sexual como si fuera el tema de conversación del día.**

—**Lo siento, solo lo decía porque creo que te vendría bien divertirte un poco. Además, por lo que he oído, la chica va bien equipada, no sé si me entiendes. **

—**Brody, ya basta, me voy a dormir, no quiero hablar más del tema.**

Tengo que admitir que esa noche tuve un orgasmo con mi vibrador imaginando que la tenía a ella encima.

Había llegado el momento, estaba en la puerta de su casa y miré por quinta vez el mensaje esperando que no me hubiese equivocado, había llamado al timbre pero nadie contestaba. Estaba a punto de volver a llamar cuando una Quinn con el pelo mojado y una toalla abrió la puerta.

—**Lo siento muchísimo Rachel, tuve un pequeño percance que me retrasó, pasa y me visto en seguida.**

En realidad no sabía qué estaba diciendo, solo veía como se movían sus labios pero no prestaba atención a sus palabras, yo ya estaba en mi mundo recreando el sueño que había tenido anoche en el que Quinn toca la guitarra… solo llevando puesta la guitarra.

Una hora y cuarenta minutos después dimos por finalizada la clase.

—**Y recuerda Rachel, tienes que ensayar mucho, sé que al principio los ejercicios que te mandé pueden resultar aburrido, pero son necesarios para que vayas cogiendo habilidad con los dedos. Y también recuerda que es normal que de duelan los dedos y las manos, cuando veas que te duelen mucho descansa un poco y sigue.**

—**De acuerdo, muchas gracias, me gusta mucho como enseñas—**le dije con muchas sinceridad, me parecía una profesora estupenda y tocaba la guitarra genial, mucho mejor que Brody**—espero no ser maleducada, pero me estoy muriendo de sed, me podrías dar un vaso de agua.**

—**Oh dios, lo siento, la maleducada soy yo, se me olvidó ofrecerte algo de beber, vamos a la cocina—**me dirigió a dicha estancia de la casa**—¿quieres un refresco?**

—**Sí, por favor.**

—**¿Cocacola, fanta, sprite o mountain dew?**

—**Sprite.**

Estuvimos 20 minutos en la cocina hablando de trivialidades y me fui.

Pasaron 2 semanas y todo iba de maravilla, iba mejorando y ya no me dolían tanto los dedos al tocar. Quinn seguía siendo tan encantadora como siempre y yo me dormía cada noche teniendo pensamientos nada puros con ella.

Llegué a su casa unos 15 minutos antes de lo normal y llamé a la puerta, ella salió vestida con unos shorts de baloncesto y una camiseta holgada.

—**Rachel, ¿ya es la hora?**

—**No, pero vine un poco antes y no sabía si esperar fuera o llamar.**

—**Tranquila, pasa, lo único es que todavía no me cambié, si me das unos minutos me cambio.**

—**No es necesario, si así estás cómoda no hace falta que te cambies.**

—**No es la ropa apropiada para dar clases.**

—**Da lo mismo Quinn.**

—**¿Segura?**

—**Sí.**

Se veía muy caliente con esa ropa y el pelo alborotado.

—**Ya que llegaste antes podrías cantar alguna de las canciones que te comenté hace unas semanas.**

—**¿Las que compusiste?**

—**Sí, podrías cantar por ejemplo la última que compuse, la escribí la semana pasado. **

—**Me encantaría, enseñármela.**

Fue a lo que supuse que era su cuarto y trajo una libreta, la abrió por una página y me la entregó, le eché un vistazo y me puse roja como un tomate, la canción era bastante buena pero era algo subidita de tono y me daba algo de vergüenza cantarla.

—**Si no te gusta podríamos probar con otra.**

—**No, no, es bastante buena, vamos a hacerlo.**

La canté mientras ella tocaba y me miraba fijamente mientras o miraba a cualquier sitio menos a ella. Una vez terminó la canción nos quedamos en silencio y yo sentía su mirada sobre mí.

—**Rachel—**dijo con una voz bastante ronca.

—**¿Si?**

—**¿Sabes en quién pensaba cuando escribí esta canción?**

—**No, ¿en quién pensabas?**

—**Creo que si que lo sabes—**dijo quitándose la correa de la guitarra, dejándola a un lado y acercándose a mi.

—**Quinn—**susurré tan bajo que no estaba segura de si me había escuchado.

—**Escribí esta canción con la mano derecha mientras me masturbaba con la izquierda… ventajas de ser ambidiestra. Y todo eso lo hacía mientras pensaba en ti.**

—**Oh dios—**no podía creer que una de las personas más sensuales que había conocido me hubiese escrito una canción erótica.

—**Creo que antes de seguir con esto debería decirte que no soy como el resto de las chicas.**

—**Ya sé sobre tu condición—**la interrumpí con la mirada fija entre sus piernas.

—**Eso nos ahorra mucho tiempo de explicación—**tenía los ojos de un color que no había visto antes en ellos, un verde oscuro que reflejaba su excitación.

—**Mira Quinn, soy lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que en menos de 30 minutos vamos a estar follando como locas, pero antes me gustaría pedirte un favor.**

Ella solo soltó una carcajada, levantó una ceja y me dijo: **—tu dirás.**

—**Puede que sea una tontería, pero desde que te conoció tengo sueños que rozan lo porno contigo, y hay una escena que no deja de repetirse y que ahora se ha convertido en una fantasía. Me gustaría que me dedicaras una canción con la guitarra… estando desnuda, solo llevando encima la guitarra.**

En deseo en su mirada solo incrementó.

—**Solo si tu haces algo por mí.**

—**Cualquier cosa.**

—**Verás, yo también he tenido sueños contigo, y no solo rozan lo porno, sino que lo son. Me gustaría que hicieras un striptease.**

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos per en seguida reaccioné, me levante de la silla en la que estaba y me acerqué al sillón en el que estaba ella y empecé un bailecito provocativo mientras vi como su sonrisa se ensanchaba hasta compararse con la sonrisa del Grinch, aunque 10000 veces mas sexy.

—**Dios Rach, eso es demasiado bueno para ser cierto… quítate la camiseta por favor, por lo que se ve no llevas sujetador y me está matando, quiero ver ya esas preciosas tetitas.**

La miré un segundo y me quité la camiseta de la forma mas sensual que pude mientras seguía con el bailecito.

—**Joder, son incluso más preciosas de lo que imaginaba. Ahora los pantalones por favor. Llevo días intentando imaginar que clase de ropa interior usas, me estaba rompiendo la cabeza intentando averiguarlo.**

Le sonreí, primero me quité las converse y luego fui bajando los pantalones poco a poco revelando un culotte negro.

—**Me gusta, me gusta. Eres preciosa.**

Ahora estaba delante de ella llevando puesto solamente unas bragas. Que segundos después cayeron al suelo dejándome expuesta ante la mirada lasciva de mi profesora.

—**Quinn, ahora quiero que cumplas mi fantasía.**

—**Por supuesto nena.**

No sé como lo había hecho pero segundos después lo único que llevaba encima eran unos bóxer ajustados que dejaban ver un gran bulto.

—**¿Quieres quitar tú la última prenda? —**la sonrisa no se iba de su cara.

—**Mejor hazlo tú, si me acerco no voy a ser capaz de alejarme hasta que estés corriéndote a lo bestia en mi cara, y la verdad es que me gustaría mucho que cumplieras mi fantasía con la guitarra.**

—**Como usted ordene, jefa, pero la optativa de correrme a lo bestia sobre tu cara también es una opción interesante.**

—**Quinn, quiero que te quites YA los putos calzoncillos, que toques una canción con la guitarra y que luego te pongas delante de mi, te hagas una paja, y te corras en un cara.**

Ahora estaba sentada en el sillón en el que antes estaba Quinn y ella estaba a un metro de mí con los calzoncillos todavía puestos. Aunque estos no duraron ni un segundo después de escuchar le dije.

Sabía por el bulto que el amiguito de Quinn no era precisamente pequeño, pero no se había imaginado que fuera tan grande, debía de medir al menos 20 cm y además era bastante grueso.

Agarró la guitarra y empezó a tocar. Yo no sabía si esto era realidad o era uno de los muchos sueños que me había acostumbrado a tener, estaba tan excitada que no pude evitar abrir las piernas ante la atenta mirada de Quinn y tocarme para aliviarme un poco. La veía tocando la guitarra al tiempo que yo me metía los dedos con fuerza.

Dejó de tocar en el momento en el que me corrí mojando todo su sillón.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, las dos sabíamos lo que venía ahora.

Volvió a dejar la guitarra a un lado, se cercó a mi, dejando su polla a pocos centímetros de mi cara y empezó a masturbarse mientras me miraba a la cara, pero yo no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar fijamente como su mano se movía y como un líquido pre-seminal iba saliendo el la puntita de su rabo. En cuestión de minutos soltó un gemido desgarrador y como le había pedido un rato antes, se corrió a lo bestia sobre mi cara. Se corrió mucho.

La miré a los ojos mientras con mi lengua recogía un poco de su semen y gemí ante el sabor.

—**Podría acostumbrarme a esto—**le dije con una sonrisa mientras me limpiaba un poco la cara con un pañuelo que me había dado.

—**Desde luego—**ahora no solo veía deseo en sus ojos, veía algo más**—vamos a mi cuarto y terminemos lo que hemos empezado.**

Me guió a su cuarto, me tiró encima de la cama, me abrió las piernas y empezó a comerme, a lamerme, a morderme… Dios, su lengua no podía ser de este planeta, nunca había sentido nada tan intenso, me metió la lengua mientras que acariciaba mi clítoris con los dedos.

Poco después me vine fuertemente en su cara y le llené la boca con mis jugos.

—**Podría vivir solo bebiendo tus corridas Rach.**

Se incorporo, cogió un condón de la mesita de noche, rasgó el envoltorio y segundo después estaba bombeando dentro de mí.

Entraba y salía a un ritmo increíble, perecía que intentaba conquistar el record guiness de veces que una polla entraba dentro de un coño por minuto.

Me corrí por tercera vez y segundos después ella me siguió vaciándose dentro del condón.

Se quitó el condón hizo un nudo con el y lo tiro a la papelera que había al lado de su cama.

—**Rachel, te aseguro que este ha sido el mejor polvo de mi vida.**

—**¿Mejor que los polvos con tus otras alumnas? —**No sé por qué, pero de pronto la realidad me golpeó en la cara y me acordé de lo que me dijo Brody el día que conocí a Quinn.

—**¿De qué hablas?**

—**Me comentaron que eres famosa entre las alumnas por tener sexo con ellas, ¿es eso cierto?, ¿soy un polvo más para ti?**

—**No digas estupideces Rach, eso so solo rumores que extendió una chica a la que rechacé.**

—**Pero dime Quinn, si solo son rumores ¿cómo es que la gente va diciendo por ahí que vas muy bien equipada?**

—**Joder, Rach, tampoco es que fuera virgen, supongo que alguna chica con la que me acosté fue hablando por ahí de nuestras intimidades, y respecto a lo que preguntaste antes, no, no eres solo un polvo más.**

—**¿Entonces que soy?**

—**Espero que mi futura novia.**


End file.
